A variety of devices are available on the market for holding and storing drill driver drive bits. These devices come in a number of sizes and types that organize such drive bits in containers that attach to a drill driver. The major problem with the existing devices is that they are not necessarily compatible with all drill drivers because of the way they attach to the device, either through Velcro®, a self-adhesive pad or the type that screw into the frame of the drill driver. This method of attaching the drive bit storage could inherently pose the following issues:                1. the tool may not have enough surface area to accommodate the method of attachment,        2. the method of attachment needs additional space in the body of the drill driver to accommodate storage, and thus increases the size of the drill driver,        3. the method of attachment is in such a way that it hinders the user to properly handle the drill driver,        4. the method of attachment may cover cooling ducts on the drill driver, potentially causing the drill driver to overheat,        5. the method of attachment could encroach on moving or electrical parts, potentially causing the drill driver to fail,        6. the method of attachment could alter the manufacture's specifications, causing permanent damage to the drill driver,        7. the method of attachment could come loose and pose a potential safety hazard during use,        8. the method of attachment may not be approved by the manufacturer and could void the manufacturer's warranty.        
Therefore, it is desirable to have a multiple drive bit holder that utilizes the manufacturer's drive bit slot already contained on the body of the drill driver. Such a device makes drive bits readily available in close proximity of the drill driver.
It is known to employ sources of drill drivers of various types. Representative arrangements of this type are disclosed in the following: U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,580 issued on Apr. 2, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. D466777 issued on Dec. 10, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,949 issued on Jan. 7, 2003.
It is known to employ sources of drive bits of various types for use with cordless and powered tools. Representative arrangements of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,658 issued on Aug. 20, 1985.
It is known to employ sources of drive bit holder slots of various types for use with cordless and powered tools. Representative arrangements of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,530 issued on Mar. 9, 2004.
It is known to employ sources of drive bit holders of various types for use with cordless and powered tools. Representative arrangements of this type are disclosed in the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,221 issued on Apr. 2, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,356 issued on Apr. 1, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,040 issued on Jan. 10, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,294 issued on Jun. 12, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,661 issued on Oct. 15, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,225 issued on Dec. 8, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,242 issued on Feb. 23, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,706 issued on Apr. 21, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,525 issued on Sep. 22, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,253 issued on Jun. 11, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,480 issued on May 4, 2004, U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,226 issued on May 25, 2004, U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,268 issued on Jun. 22, 2004, U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,095 issued on Jul. 13, 2004, U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,545 issued on Nov. 15, 2005, U.S. Pat. No. 7,591,616 issued on Sep. 22, 2009.